


HE IS DATING HIS PAPARAZZI

by starrybam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idols, M/M, Paparazzi, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybam/pseuds/starrybam
Summary: choi beomgyu, a well known paparazzi was hired to spy on kang taehyun, the rising solo artist that other entertainments find him as a threat. beomgyu was tasked to take controversial shots that can drag taehyun down, but in the process, he forgot his real agenda and fell inlove.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	HE IS DATING HIS PAPARAZZI

Beomgyu grunts as he harshly shoved the twig away from continuously poking his face, as it making him out of focus. He then peeked at his bazooka like camera again, zooming in at the very beautiful face of his target.

Kang Taehyun, a rising solo artist under Bighit Labels that the other entertainments find as a biggest threat for the artist they handle.

“Make sure to make it look like controversial, do you get the point here?”

Beomgyu remembered what was his client instructed him to do a week ago. That is why he just found himself, following Kang Taehyun again, wherever he goes. And now, he is in front of a bar near Itaewon, using his monkey skills— the paparazzi climbed up to the tree to hide and take good angle shots as well.

Based on the information given to Beomgyu, the moment he accepted the work— that kid, Kang Taehyun, despite the very young age has a lot of capabilities and can be able to carry the whole industry on his back if he wanted to. He is very talented and is good at everything, no wonder many were scared.

“He looks so tiny yet very intimidating.” Beomgyu whispered to himself as he pressed the shutter non-stop.

His hands automatically move to turn the focus ring, so that, he can see Taehyun clearly. And he is once again fascinated by how pretty the artist is, as if it is still the first time he saw him. The red haired boy was holding his phone to his left ear, looking calm as ever, with his lips moves lazily as he speaks that Beomgyu finds so much attractive. 

The paparazzi did not even notice that he isn’t clicking the shutter anymore. Beomgyu were unconsciously just watching his target through the camera, forgetting his real agenda.

Beomgyu almost fell from his spot as Taehyun looked at him directly— no he was staring straight at his camera, but it felt like Taehyun could literally see through him. Those pretty pair of brown orbs stayed for a while before averting his gaze and turned his back to leave, walking away out of Beomgyu’s reach. 

“Did he saw me? What the heck,” He is almost breathless from the sudden eye contact.

Beomgyu wants to convince himself that the reason of the fast beating of his heart is because he was nervous as he is almost caught, and not by the fact that he just literally had an eye contact with Kang Taehyun. 

He sighed, leaning against the strong branch of the tree.

“That was close…” He said and came to check his recent shots of Taehyun.

His thumb moves slowly, admiring every picture that was shown at the screen, making sure that he took the needed shots. A clean shot that any person who sees it will be left with a question in their mind, like— what’s going on there? What is he doing in front of a bar, he’s still a minor? And that will goes on and on, a perfect cue to make a story to drag Kang Taehyun down.

After he made sure he got his work done for today, Beomgyu climbs down the tree with a faint ‘tap’ when his converse hit the ground.  
With his precious camera hanging on his neck, he walked away from the scene whistling a song happily at the thought that he will finally have a rest after a long day of camping on the tree to spy on Kang Taehyun.

“Excuse me sir, you need to come with me.”

Beomgyu stopped from his track, frozen.

He glanced down at the hand gripping his arm tightly to stop him from walking. 

Beomgyu gulp. This is not what he imagined a minute ago; this is the complete opposite of a soft and bouncy bed welcoming his tired body with a comforter to warm him as he sleeps his exhaustion away.

He collected himself and faces the voice who called him with his built up courage. He was welcomed at the sight of a six foot tall man with an all-black suit as an outfit. 

“Yes? What do you want from me?” He tried to sound normal, because he knows… of course he knows this man is one of Kang Taehyun’s bodyguards.

“Give me your camera, sir.” 

“Huh?”

The man reaches his hand politely, “Your camera sir,”

Beomgyu shut his eyes close, he knew he was doomed and the only sort of choices left with him is to run and with that, he counted from one to three in his mind. But before he can pace his speed a tiny figure blocked his way, causing Beomgyu to knock his forehead with Taehyun’s forehead.

They both winced at the impact and glared at each other after.

And just with that— Beomgyu found himself sitting inside a black van with Kang Taehyun beside him. Both of them have their arms crossed, forehead creased and heavy breathes coming out of their mouths while looking outside the window. 

“Can I go home? I really want to sleep right now,” Beomgyu whined but the artist just rolled his eyes at him.

“Not until you tell me who hired you.”

“What are you talking about? No one hired me. I am a normal citizen!”

This time, Taehyun turned to face him with a scoff. 

“You think I’m dumb?” The red haired boy hissed.  
“Yes?”

Beomgyu let out a loud ‘Aw!’ as he received a slap from Taehyun on his arm. 

“You think I didn’t know you were following me since last week?” Taehyun said then he goes back to crossing his arm again, watching Beomgyu pouts as he rubs the sting from the slap on his arm.

“I wasn’t following you! I don’t even know who are you?”

Taehyun raised an eyebrow, “Says who? Says your camera that has a lot of my stolen pictures?” 

“How can you accuse me of something I didn’t do?” Beomgyu just want to get out and run for his dear life but that is impossible to happen, when this little devil have his set of bodyguards surrounding the van.

“Fine then, hand me your camera.”

“No.”

“Then I’ll sue you together with the one who hired you.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Beomgyu complains, scratching his head out of annoyance.

“I am not stubborn, only if you hand me your camera then were done already.”

“I said I don’t know what you are—

Without a warning, Taehyun grabs the camera’s strap harshly— with Beomgyu in his full widened eyes as the red haired boy suddenly closed their distance.

Beomgyu was left of words. 

His eyes slowly trace Taehyun’s eyebrows, to his big intimidating eyes, to his nose and down to his attractive lips. He just let Taehyun do what he wants, because unfortunately, the poor paparazzi was currently under a spell to even argue more with the artist.

That night ended with Taehyun dropping Beomgyu in front of the apartment where he lives. 

“Thank you for these paparazzi,” Taehyun says mockingly, showing Beomgyu the memory chip that contains the photos of him that Beomgyu worked on for weeks. “Oh! And here’s your camera.” The red haired boy continued and handled him his camera back.

Beomgyu accepted defeat. 

Frowning, he reached for his beloved camera that earns a laugh from the artist.

“What’s with the face?”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, “Shut up!”

He turned his back on Taehyun without saying anything and marches his way inside the building with a heavy heart. 

He doesn’t know what he will say to the agency. For sure, he will be suspended for a month for not doing his job properly and worst, if Taehyun really do sue him for being a creep and takes a picture of him without permission. And the worst of the worsts, he will surely starve for the next days as he will not receive any salary. 

Beomgyu was welcomed by a pile of papers being thrown at him the moment he entered his boss’ office. Early in the morning, he was called and the boss wanted to talk to him about something. He already knows about that ‘something’ so, he prepared himself.

“I trusted you, Choi Beomgyu! You are one of those skilled employees I have so I recommended you to do this job. But, what did you do? The client backed out!” The old man shouted at him angrily.

Beomgyu stayed silent as he was at fault this time for not being careful enough.

“You are suspended for a month. Don’t ever show your face here for a while.”

“Yes boss, I’m sorry.”

“Get out!” 

Beomgyu bowed to give respect before he leaves. 

He sighs as he walks out of the agency. Truth to be told, this is the first time he failed a tasked. It wasn’t easy having a work like this, every day he needs to wake up extra early than usual to follow every artist he was tasked to spy on, and wait until the perfect timing to take good controversial shots.

There comes a point where he thinks that he was no different from a criminal. If the hit man’s job is to focus his gun to shoot and kill a person— a paparazzi is to focus his camera to take a shot of a perfect angle and kill one artist’s career.

Beomgyu ran his palm on his hair, ruffling it.  
Good thing, he saved enough money that can feed him at morning and lunch, guess, he will just sleep the hungriness at night. On his way home, he was scrolling on social media as he walks in the sideways to prevent him from seeing food stalls and convenience stores that can lure him to ruin his budget. 

As he was scrolling, there is that one link that caught his attention, so he goes back and clicks it.

Kang Taehyun was seen sending his non-showbiz boyfriend home?

He scrolled through the comments and there are positive insights, congratulating him and there is also negative ones that saying he will lose his career and so on, and so on. Beomgyu wanted to laugh; they are probably sharing the same misery. 

He got suspended while Taehyun got exposed. 

“Not bad,” He whispered to himself, giggling.

When he reached his home, he quickly rammed the kitchen’s cabinet to find some ramyeon to cook for today’s lunch. He prepared everything that needed and while waiting for the water to boil, he leaned his back on the kitchen’s counter and continues with his scrolling.

He giggled. The audacity of that tiny artist to mock him last night and being number one on South Korea’s trend list right now because of a dating scandal? What a shame that he can’t mock him back, because unfortunately, they will not see each other again.

Beomgyu was interrupted from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. 

He walks towards the door to open it just to close it again when he was welcomed by the familiar face he badly wants to mock.

Taehyun’s reflexes were fast as he put his boots to stop the door from closing and shoved it open, reason for his ex-paparazzi to stumble and almost fell. 

“Hey! This is trespassing!” Beomgyu follows Taehyun who innocently scanning his eyes to study his small place.

He got shy for a second, he didn’t get the chance to clean his apartment because he was so busy for the past weeks and now that Taehyun is here judging every corner of his humble abode, Beomgyu suddenly wants for the soil to open and eat him now. 

For sure, the artist is not used to be in this kind of place. 

“Wow, you have a comfy place. I want this too.” 

He was stunned at the younger’s remark for a second but quickly back to frowning seeing Taehyun comfortably sat on the sofa and turn his face to glance at him.

“What are you even doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be busy denying your dating scandal issues?” Beomgyu says crossing his arms.

“Oh? You’re that updated on the happenings in my life?” 

“No!”

Taehyun shrugs, “Okay, if you say so. Now, you better know why I am here for.” 

“I don’t know, now go home! I do not welcome any involvement with your dating scandal if they saw you getting out of this building.” Beomgyu grabs the artist’s hand, forcing him to stand up.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have any idea that you are already involved?” 

“Huh?”

Taehyun shook his head, disappointed. “How can I date someone who doesn’t know how to read? I can’t accept this.” 

“I know how to read, dumbass!”

“Did you even read the whole report?” 

Beomgyu blinks, “Uh… just the comments.”

“Look who’s the dumbass now?” Taehyun rolled his eyes and let his head rest on the sofa, his eyes fell closed as he heaved a deep sigh. “I’m here to make a deal with you so, better listen carefully.”

Taehyun made him seat beside him that he obeyed, they were so close that Beomgyu can already smell Taehyun’s strawberry shampoo and it’s very addictive.

First, Taehyun opened the actual link and showed him the picture attached from it.

“That’s my apartment…” He said, pointing at the picture.

“Yes, and you really think you’re the only one who’s following me? No, I have a lot. And you are the first one I caught.”

Beomgyu went silent. 

He just listens to Taehyun talked. Everything feels like a slow motion, and he finds it really corny but now, it is happening to him. His eyes automatically went down to watch the latter’s lips move as he speaks. He can now call it as his most favourite part of the younger’s face, aside from his beautiful eyes and proud nose. 

“I really like watching your lips whenever you talk.” Out of nowhere, Beomgyu blurted.

“What?”

Beomgyu got woken up from his daydream and look at Taehyun who stops talking.

“Huh?”

“What did you say?”

“What did I say?”

“You said you really like watching my—

“Ah, I really like your Idea. Yes, that’s what I said.” Beomgyu then laughs awkwardly.

“You approved already?”

“Yup,” 

“Nice! I thought it will be a long persuading session.” Taehyun smiles and stretches his arm and let it falls at the back rest of the sofa.

Beomgyu froze when the younger’s hand subtly touched his shoulders. It made him breathless with fact that Taehyun is like, basically cuddling him and now he feels giddy.

To disregard the feeling, Beomgyu speaks. “But what was your idea again?”

“I thought you were listening?”  
Beomgyu smiles shyly, scratching the back of his head. “I tend to forget things easily.”

“Well, this isn’t really my idea okay? I was against by it at first but my manager insists.” Taehyun said, shifting on his seat to fully face Beomgyu. 

“O…Okay, and?” Beomgyu blushed realizing at how close they are now.

“We will fake date until the issue died down.”

And with that Beomgyu just found himself sitting on the front row of Taehyun’s media conference a week after they agreed with the deal. 

That whole week was a hell. 

Taehyun would always show up in front of his doorstep every morning with a lunch box in his hand. 

After their breakfast he will suddenly cuddle Beomgyu who was washing the dishes, saying that it is a practice of them being fake boyfriends. 

Beomgyu would always say stop, but deep inside he was liking every skinships that Taehyun shares with him. 

He got woken up from his reminiscing by the flash of a camera that blinded his sight. He immediately closed his eyes and cover it with his hands.

The cameras were all focused on Beomgyu because Taehyun is still getting ready. The Big hit staffs told him to not entertain any of the media before they left to go for Taehyun. The constant flashes of cameras made him uncomfortable as he isn’t used to being in the centre of the limelight so, he kept his head low. 

A shadow covered him from the flashes and when he looked up he saw Taehyun, looking down at him. The red haired boy gently smiles at him and that is enough for Beomgyu to feel at ease, what he didn’t saw coming was Taehyun leaning in to put a soft kiss on his forehead. What happened was so fast that Beomgyu couldn’t get the chance to react.

The whole venue went loud from different whispers as they witnessed that sweet moment between him and the artist, reason for the flashes and clicks of shutter went wilder.

“Watch me,” The younger whispered and also left a quick kiss on the back of his ear.

Despite being really red from blushing and embarrassment, he frowned at Taehyun. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered, earning a soft giggle from the little devil.

“Isn’t this what a boyfriend does? And it is worth it though, you’re blushing!”

“I’m not, shut up!”

The coordinator called for Taehyun that the conference were starting in a minute and that he is needed in stage to get him ready now.

“I’ll be back.” 

Beomgyu nodded and watched his boyfriend— I meant fake boyfriend, walks in the red carpet like a royal he is. He can feel Taehyun’s confidence as he still managed to smile and waved at the media despite the big issue he is facing right now. 

And Beomgyu can’t help but to admire him for that. 

Taehyun is no doubt, beautiful. 

The venue went silent as Taehyun started his speech with clearing his voice to get everyone’s attention. 

“Good evening, every one.” His sweet yet cold voice filled the room. 

“I am standing on this platform right now to tell those who invade mine and my boyfriend’s privacy that being nosy to someone’s life will do no good to you. Can I ask what did you gain for exposing us? Does a person’s hate and critics that I will get can feed you 24/7? No right? 

Do you really believe that being in a relationship will be my downfall? I have my own life and I am an adult, I can do whatever I want and all of you have no say for that unless you’re my parents. We aren’t related, nor do we know each other. I can still continue my career with my boyfriend being my inspiration for every song I will write and being the muse behind every lyrics of my art.” Taehyun stops for a while to take a deep breath and his eyes automatically find Beomgyu.

Beomgyu didn’t know but watching Taehyun talk like that in front of everybody who wants nothing but to take a glimpse of his personal life to drag him down, makes him so proud. Most artists would apologise, because they are scared that people might not want them anymore because of one mistake. But with Taehyun, he just speaks what he feels freely.  
His eyes did not left Taehyun, he wouldn’t want to miss every emotion that the younger are not scared of showing.

“Beomgyu-hyung, I hope you stay with me until the end. I’m not perfect, I don’t cuddle you always but my feelings are real and genuine. I really like you a lot, please don’t leave me when things go hard between the both of us.” Taehyun continues that made Beomgyu confused.

It felt like Taehyun’s words are real and not a part of their little skit. 

So when they are on their way home and both just beside each other, Beomgyu reached out to hold Taehyun’s hand. He intertwined their fingers and it is funny how Taehyun’s hand fit with him so perfectly like he is literally made for him. 

“You did so well; you speak with savageness but real facts.” He said while playing at their fingers, Beomgyu was surprised that the younger did not pulled his hand away instead, him too was admiring how perfect it is when their hand is clasp like that.

“Thank you, I just really want to let out all of the thoughts that are bothering me.”

“Hmm… I’m so proud of you, Taehyun-ah.”  
He looked up to glance at Taehyun just to find the younger was staring at him already.

Beomgyu couldn’t take his eyes off him, because staring at Taehyun is like gazing up at the sky filled with stars. His eyes shine the brightest, and it felt like it holds the whole universe. Once again, Beomgyu let himself fall under Kang Taehyun’s spell.

Taehyun noticed that Beomgyu’s face were inching closer, and he knows himself— he will move closer too and be the one to connect their lips, he is tempted but he vowed to himself when he was young that he will give his first kiss to his boyfriend. So to prevent it, Taehyun speaks.

“Hyung, I want to make this whole thing real.” He said, eyes not leaving the elder’s lips.

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s give it a try. Be my boyfriend.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?” 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” 

“Why so sudden?” 

Taehyun blushed and look away. “Tsk, never mind. Forget I said that.”

“Maybe if you tell me, I will say yes,”

Taehyun ignored him. 

His reason is surely going to be embarrassing so he kept his mouth shut. Beomgyu on the other hand moves closer to take a peek at Taehyun who is frowning. He snakes his arm to hug his waist to turn him around but Taehyun did not budge. 

“Okay fine, don’t tell me.” 

“Just say yes so I can kiss you already!” 

Beomgyu was shocked at the sudden outburst; he nodded his head unconsciously as an automatic response to Taehyun. 

“Is that why you asked me to be your boyfriend?” 

The younger nodded. 

“You only want my lips. You don’t really like me!” He acted as if he was really hurt and fakes a cry.

Taehyun rolled his eyes and pulled him closer without a warning. “That kissable lips is just a plus. I like you and my feelings were true, Beomgyu-hyung.” 

They stared at each other for a moment. Admiring the situation they are currently in— the ‘fake’ will going to be real finally and that is the best thing that happened to Beomgyu. Maybe being Taehyun’s paparazzi is just a bridge for them to meet and be in this ideal scenario. 

He closed his eyes the moment he felt Taehyun’s soft lips on him. It felt different than the way Taehyun kissed his forehead. His lips are way too soft with his own lips that whenever the younger moves it felt so surreal. 

“Kiss back, dumbass.” Taehyun says and Beomgyu felt a shiver as their lips vibrated at the younger’s voice when he spoke.

“Demanding,” He chuckled and leans in more to deepen the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this Taegyu AU :)) I can prove that they can be fluff lmao interact with me on twitter @ggyupdnim


End file.
